Adrian Styles
Adrian Styles is a Wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) & ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling). He used to work for CPW (CAW Professional Wrestling) before the company went under. CPW (2017-2018) World Television Champion & Feud with Benjamin Sullivan Adrian Styles made his CAW debut at CPW Backlash where he defeated Benjamin Sullivan with a roll up. At Roadblock, Adrian would beat Sullivan again, this time with help from Tank, winning the CPW World Television Championship in the process. At No Mercy, he will defend the World TV Title against Benjamin Sullivan. At No Mercy, Styles would lose to Benjamin Sullivan however he wouldn't lose the Title as he lost by DQ after his bodyguard Tank interfered. After No Mercy, CPW would close its doors. XWP (2017-Present) Season 3: XWP NXT On the 17th of November 2017, it was announced that a few new names have been added to the XWP NXT Roster with Adrian Styles being one of them. On the NXT after WrestleMania, Adrian Styles would make his debut cutting a promo on how he will make NXT SPECTACULAR. At Take Over: Houston, Styles will take on Big Train in his first ever NXT Match. At Take Over: Houston, Adrian Styles would defeat Big Train in a dominant fashion. At Take Over: Dublin, Styles would defeat Jacob Steele. At Take Over: Philadelphia, he would get his first Title Match where he would make it to the final 2 in the NXT Championship Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match but would lose to Shawn Sokolov. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Adrian Styles would have a one on one match for the NXT Title against Shawn Sokolov but would lose. At Take Over: No Escape, Styles would enter the Elimination Chamber Match for the NXT Championship where he would be eliminated by Johnny Extreme. The following episode of NXT, he would defeat Johnny's tag team partner Demon Spyke and attempted to attack him after the match but he would be stopped by Johnny Extreme. At Take Over: Pittsburgh, Styles would defeat Johnny Extreme in what was Johnny's last XWP Match after Adrian Styles' own tag team partner from the independents Richie Supreme debuted for XWP NXT and attacked Demon Spyke distracting Johnny long enough for Styles to win. At XWP NXT Take Over: Holland, Adrian Styles would defeat Tank & Demon Spyke to become the new NXT International Champion. He would defend it for the first time the next month at Take Over: New York in a winning effort against Demon Spyke. ECCW (2018-Present) On the 1st of January 2018, Adrian Styles made his ECCW Debut where he would compete in the King of Extreme Tournament. He would make it to the finals at Viral Threat by defeating Darien Dupes & Jimmy Caine. At Viral Threat, Styles would lose to Adam Alexsander in the finals of the King of Extreme Tournament. At Clash of the Titans, Styles would once again lose to Alexsander. At Mayhem, Styles would win (and lose) the ECCW Interim Hardcore Championship 3 times due to the 24/7 rule. At Road Rage, Styles would win the Interim Hardcore Title once again before losing it to Hugh The King. Championships & Accomplishments CPW: * CPW World Television Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Interim Hardcore Champion - 4x EWF: *EWF Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Shawn Byrd XWP: * XWP NXT International Champion - 1x (Current) Category:CAW Category:CPW Category:XWP